


She's Just Not That Into You (or anyone for that matter)

by Halunygin



Series: Pride Anthology [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Asexuality, Friendship, Hogwarts Era, If you wanna read it that way, Minor Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2019-04-18 10:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14211591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halunygin/pseuds/Halunygin
Summary: No one understands that Luna just wants to lay in the grass and eat peppermint toads.  But Ginny does, and that's enough for her.





	She's Just Not That Into You (or anyone for that matter)

Luna Lovegood knew she was different. Not in the "she wears vegetable shaped earrings and butterbeer bottle cap necklaces" different. Yes, people thought she was strange for those things, as well as believing in creatures that weren't necessarily proven to be real, but Luna knew that she was just unique and had a creative mind. Before she died, her mother had always said to her, "Lu, don't ever pretend to be normal for everyone else. Be you, and your friends will love you more for it."

 

Luna followed that advice when she came to Hogwarts, no matter how many odd looks went her way or unkind words were whispered loudly behind her back. She never held back any facet of her personality and she even gained a couple friends that didn't immediately think she was odd.

Ginny Weasley had been withdrawn their first year, and rumors had spread that she was involved in the events of the Chamber of Secrets. Luna never knew for sure whether that was true or not until Ginny got her hands on a bottle of firewhiskey their fourth year and through drunken tears, explained everything in the confines of the girls' restroom on the third floor. At the time, Luna had been more concerned about keeping Ginny's hair out of vomiting range than the fact that she was once possessed by Voldemort himself. But even when Ginny approached her the next day, Luna shrugged it off.

"It wasn't your fault. You probably had Wrackspurts at the time as well. They make your mind more vulnerable."

Ginny responded to that with a big hug that nearly knocked Luna over. Ever since, the redhead would refer to Luna as her "best friend", and Luna would do the same, confident that even if she had another friend, Ginny would still be her favorite.

Colin Creevey was a different story. He and Ginny were relatively good friends from the first train ride, and he too did not hold a grudge against her for the Chamber of Secrets incident. Luna thought it would be rude if she didn't at least give him a chance. Ginny had other friends, but Colin was also an ostracized kid, only really bonding with his younger brother. Luna related to that and couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

Colin was overly friendly. He was always finding excuses to take Luna's picture or touch her arm while they were doing homework. He also never missed a chance to walk her back to the Ravenclaw common room. She knew Colin was a bit misguided on what boundaries meant, and she came on a bit strong sometimes as well, so it wasn't a big deal. That's what friends do, right?

Then Colin asked her, through stutters over breakfast, if she wanted to go to Hogsmeade with him.

"We already go to Hogsmeade together," Luna said in a puzzled tone.

Colin shook his head with a wry smile. "No, I meant without Ginny. Just the two of us."

Luna scrunched up her nose. "That doesn't sound very fun."

Whatever Colin was going to say to that blunt statement was interrupted by the arrival of the redhead herself.

"What are we talking about?"

"Colin doesn't want you to come to Hogsmeade with us," Luna replied, staring at Colin with a sort of shocked confusion. "Why are you being so mean to her? What'd she do?"

"Nothing," Colin insisted, giving an amused Ginny a helpless look. The redhead took pity on the photographer.

"I've got this. Lu, could I talk to you?"

Luna nodded and stood up to follow Ginny out of the Great Hall.

"You do know what Colin was doing, don't you?" the redhead asked.

The blonde nodded vehemently. "He was trying to make me ditch you!"

Ginny shook her head, a palm to her forehead. "No, Luna, he was trying to ask you out. On a date."

Luna widened her eyes and a shiver went down her spine. "Ew, why?"

Ginny snorted at this. "Why else, other than he likes you?"

"But I don't want a boyfriend! I just want lay in the grass and eat peppermint toads."

Ginny muffled her laughter with her hand and then said, after clearing her throat. "I know you don't."

Relief washed over Luna at those few words. She never had to explain anything to Ginny.

"But you have to tell Colin, I can't do it for you."

Luna nodded and walked back into the Great Hall, Ginny at her heels, where Colin was talking to his brother Dennis. Colin noticed her return and smiled.

"Colin," Luna started. "It has been brought to my attention that you were asking me out on a date earlier. I do not accept. Sorry for the inconvenience."

The smile on the photographer's face faded as Luna turned to leave the hall once more.

"I have the strangest craving for peppermint toads," Ginny pondered when Luna was gone. She grabbed a piece of toast from the stack and gave Colin a sympathetic shrug.

"Sorry, mate. She's just not that into you. Or anyone else for that matter."

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't trying to make asexuality sound taboo by not actually mentioning the term. Luna just doesn't seem like the type to use labels, and it actually sounds less like a big deal to me when it's implied.


End file.
